UN AMOR INESPERADO
by dayana.villeros
Summary: Summary: Bella es una inteligente, hermosa y simpática joven que, desde pequeña, soñaba con el perfecto cuento de hadas, pero por la muerte de su padre, en un accidente de auto, tuvo que olvidarse de lo que tanto anhelaba cuando era tan solo una niña, hasta resignarse a pasar su vida sola. Lo que ella no sabía era que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar a causa de un magnífico accide
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: este es mi primer fanfic, es una idea loca que salió de mi cabeza los personajes no me pertenecen son de la inteligente, talentosa y hermosa Stephenie Meyer. El resultado de esta historia nace del inmenso amor que siento por la saga que capturo mi alma y corazón desde el principio. **

**Este fic va dedicado a mi beta flor carrizo muchas gracias flor por esto, al grupo en Facebook groups/FFAddiction/ FFAD (twilight) , a las diseñadoras de FFAD en especial a Martina Bennett. **

**Un amor inesperado **

Summary:

Bella es una inteligente, hermosa y simpática joven que, desde pequeña, soñaba con el perfecto cuento de hadas, pero por la muerte de su padre, en un accidente de auto, tuvo que olvidarse de lo que tanto anhelaba cuando era tan solo una niña, hasta resignarse a pasar su vida sola. Lo que ella no sabía era que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar a causa de un magnífico accidente.

**Capítulo 1**

Era un frío día de invierno en la ciudad de Nueva York. Tuve que cubrirme muy bien para salir de casa, y al mismo tiempo recordaba las palabras que mi madre me decía "_no_ _porque_ _haga_ _frío_ _vas_ _a_ _perder_ _el_ _sentido_ _de_ _la_ _moda,_ _¡eso_ _nunca!_". Esa frase era muy comprensible, ya que ella era una famosa diseñadora.

Como todos los días, iba hacia mi trabajo a comenzar mi rutina. No recordaba la última vez que me había olvidado de todo, la mayoría de las personas creerían que mi vida era perfecta, y yo a veces me preguntaba si mi vida tenía sentido, porque yo no se lo encontraba. Para mí, mi vida era lo mismo todos los días, sin nada por qué seguir adelante.

Pero esa mañana, sobre todo, la tristeza se notaba en mi rostro. Mi padre, el hombre que más había amado en la tierra, estaba cumpliendo 12 años de haber fallecido. Desde ese entonces tuve que convertirme en otra, a veces me hacía la fuerte, ya que, todo el peso recaía sobre mí. Era la mayor de tres hermanos, tenía a mi hermoso y chistoso hermano Seth; y a mi dulce hermana Leah, y eso significaba que debía ser fuerte y un respaldo para ellos, pero esto me dolía demasiado. A veces se me olvidaba como había sido hace algunos años, sólo recordaba lo que era hoy la gran Isabella Swan.

Desde que papá había muerto no le encontraba sentido a la vida. Era tan sólo una adolescente, tenía 12 años cuando él murió en un accidente de auto; a él le gustaba mucho la velocidad.

Desde el momento en que me enteré de que papá murió, supe que tendría que enfrentarme con todo. Siempre había sido su niña consentida y, por ende, era muy lógico que, al morir, me dejara toda su fortuna; pero nunca pensé que podría pasar tan pronto. Él sabía que su niña era la única que había decidido estudiar su misma profesión: economía. Por ser muy inteligente me habían saltado algunos años en la escuela y entré muy joven a la universidad, él sabía que terminaría mi carrera muy pronto y podría hacer frente a todos los negocios de la familia: el gran imperio Swan. La principal empresa de ese imperio era Swan Advertising Company. La fortuna, que era inmensa, había sido heredada de generación en generación. El dinero que mi padre poseía en ese momento era herencia de su padre Billy Swan y luego pasaría a mis manos.

Dos días después de darle el último adiós a mi padre y sentirme totalmente infeliz y destrozada; ya que, para mí en esos momentos se había ido la persona más importante en toda mi vida, tenía un inmenso amor y una afinidad especial con papá y con mamá no tanto; el abogado Harry Clearwater entró a mi casa para leer el testamento que papá había dejado. Para sorpresa de mamá, y no la mía, él había dejado toda su fortuna a mi nombre, pero había una condición: tenía que velar por mi madre y mis hermanas.

En ese momento no presté mucha atención, sólo firmé, y mi madre también, ya que ella sería la albacea de todo hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Estaba tan triste, en ese momento, que eso era lo que menos me importaba. Al principio mamá se enojó mucho, pero con el tiempo había comprendido que era la mejor decisión que papá pudo tomar.

Entré a la universidad cuando tenía 15 años y me gradué a los 20 en Columbia University. Y desde ese momento empezó mi _gran_ vida. El tiempo en la universidad era lo último que recordaba haber vivido sin ninguna presión, después de todos estos años al frente de la fortuna heredada mi vida era una completa rutina.

Esa mañana tan fría me había levantado con imágenes de mi padre en la mente, toda mi infancia y aun toda mi vida. Pensaba que siempre había estado en New York, pero había nacido en Los Angeles, y cuando papá tuvo que hacerse cargo de la fortuna Swan tuvo que mudarse a New York por los negocios. Esa mañana lo recordaba más que nunca, y la imagen estaba grabada en mi mente, el último beso que me dio antes de morir; así como también las miles de veces que jugábamos en el jardín.

Se me enrojecieron los ojos y sentí un horrible nudo en la garganta. En ese momento pensé si el haber firmado y aceptado mi herencia había sido la mejor decisión, pero en realidad ya no importaba, ya que no había marcha atrás.

Tenía pensado tomarme la tarde libre para ir al cementerio a llevarle flores a papá. No pensaba decirle a mi madre que me acompañara, ya que, estaba muy ocupada con su nueva línea de ropa y preferí no recordarle esa fecha tan dolorosa. Y a mis hermanas no les era agradable ir a ese sitio.

Llegué a la oficina y, como todos los días, mi chofer esperaba para abrirme la puerta.

—Gracias Taylor —susurré.

—De nada señorita Swan.

—Bella, Taylor —lo reprendí, en varias ocasiones le había dicho que me llamara por ni nombre; aunque había nacido en una cuna de oro siempre pensé que era un lugar equivocado para mí. En eso me parecía mucho a mi madre, a pesar de que papá tenía mucho dinero ella se casó con él porque lo amaba, y en una fecha como esta prefería estar muy ocupada antes de recordar.

Cuando bajé, como tantas veces, vislumbré el magnífico edificio del One World Trade Center, un rascacielos que medía más de 500 metros, allí se encontraba la primera empresa de publicidad y una de las más grandes de la ciudad: Swan Advertising Company.

Subí en el ascensor hasta el décimo piso, y llegué a mi oficina. Saludé a Jessica, mi secretaria, que se acercaba a mi oficina detrás de mí para decirme la agenda del día; teniendo en cuenta que en la tarde no estaba disponible. Ella era una rubia hermosa y de ojos claros. Comenzó a hablarme, pero sonó el teléfono de la oficina y contesté. Era la dulce voz de mi padrastro: Charlie.

Charlie había sido como mi segundo padre, aunque nunca nadie podría ocupar el lugar de papá. Él había aparecido en nuestras vidas, para hacernos un poco más felices, hace 10 años cuando se casó con mamá. Su llamada era de esperarse, él recordaba perfectamente la fecha.

— ¿Cómo está mi nena? —susurró con su voz dulce.

—Hoy no es un buen día, Charlie, y lo sabes.

—Me ofrezco a acompañarte a visitar a tu padre —aseguró, siempre tan bueno y comprensivo.

Yo sabía que, por ser el dueño de una firma de abogados, era un hombre ocupado, así que intenté negarme; aunque al final insistió y terminé aceptando.

—Bueno… tengo que dejarte Charlie, gracias por todo.

—De nada Bells —respondió con voz dulce.

Me quedé un momento pensando en mamá… a ella nunca le había agradado el dinero, pero sus dos esposos, mi padre y Charlie, eran muy ricos; y pensé que tal vez se había acostumbrado tanto que ya no le importaba.

Jessica interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando empezó hablarme de mi primera reunión en el día, que era un desayuno con Jacob Black. Él quería hablar conmigo y la publicista de la empresa acerca de la imagen de su nuevo negocio, le dije que me avisara en cuanto la hora se aproximara para no hacerlo esperar.

Transcurrió una hora hasta que por fin llamaron a mi teléfono, y supe que era mi secretaria; le dije que ya salía. Me puse mi abrigo, y afuera ya estaba esperando por mí Taylor, y la publicista y mi mejor amiga: Alice. Ella era hermosa, dulce y pequeña, con unos ojos llamativos y su hermoso cabello negro. Me alegró enormemente saber que no iría sola a ese desayuno, que, por otro lado, era en mi restaurante preferido Hilton Garden, en Times Square.

Cuando llegamos allí ya se encontraba Jacob. No se podía negar que era un hombre muy atractivo, corpulento, sexy, divertido y muy rico, como todo lo que me rodeaba. Alice decía que él estaba enamorado de mí, pero nunca le presté mucha atención a sus comentarios, lo único que importaba eran los negocios. Al llegar al restaurante, él estaba esperando por nosotras, y nos saludó con mucha felicidad.

—Es un placer volver a verlas, estoy muy satisfecho con su trabajo.

Después de muchos halagos, nos sentamos y sentí las miradas de muchas personas en mí. No me imaginaba por qué, pero no presté la más mínima atención, ¡tal vez era por ser una de las mujeres más jóvenes y ricas de Estados Unidos!

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad, hablando de la imagen que quería para su nuevo negocio y, entre medio de chistes que eran muy divertidos, finalmente terminó el desayuno, cerrando el nuevo negocio para Swan Advertising Company. Era una buena noticia, pero ese día nada me hacía feliz, y Jacob lo notó.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó.

—Es el doceavo aniversario de la muerte de papá.

Él me abrazó y me dijo en el oído:

—El sol brillará para ti algún día.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, pero sólo sonreí a su gesto tan amable; y me marché del restaurante.

— ¿Qué te dijo Bella? —preguntó Alice.

—Nada importante —respondí, intentando sacarlo de mi mente, pero en realidad su frase me estaba taladrando la cabeza. Me hizo pensar si algún día esa frase se haría realidad o pasaría sola el resto de mis días; si mi esposo e hijos serían mi empresa y mi fortuna; si, tal vez, seguiría manteniendo por el resto de la vida a mis hermanos.

Mientras íbamos en el carro estaba muy distraída con todo lo que estaba pensando: si mi vida nunca sería lo suficiente buena o si nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocer el amor. Y recordé que sólo había tenido un novio cuando tenía 18 años. En ese momento entendí que mi vida se me estaba pasando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero todos esos pensamientos quedaron lejos de mi mente cuando Taylor casi se choca con otro automóvil…

Quedé pasmada y asustada por el movimiento tan brusco que el chofer se había visto obligado a dar. Miré detenidamente la cara de Alice, que estaba totalmente pálida y la tomé por el hombro. La sacudí porque nunca la había visto así.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

—Me siento bien, tan sólo fue el susto —dijo.

Luego miré hacia afuera, y vi como Taylor bajaba del auto y entonces yo intenté hacerlo también; aunque antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, él me advirtió que no lo hiciera, que todo estaba bajo control. Hice caso omiso a su consejo y me bajé enfurecida, quería saber quién era el dueño del auto que nos habría podido matar a todos.

Vi a un hombre elegante, alto y con ojos color miel; era demasiado bueno y hermoso para creer que era verdad. Me quedé en shock por su belleza; pero, casi en un instante, reaccioné.

— ¿Cómo pudo haber cometido tal acto de inconsciencia? ¡Casi nos mata a todos! —le grité enfurecida.

Él sólo me miraba de pies a cabeza, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y eso me halagó, pero no hizo que mi rabia cediera.

De repente él tomó mi mano y me dijo:

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Disculpe, todo es culpa de mi torpe chofer; aunque para mí este incidente ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida. —Él respiró profundo y me miró a los ojos—. Es un gusto para mí poder conocerla, aunque lamento mucho que haya sido en estas circunstancias.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso en esta situación? —pregunté entre ofendida y halagada—. No estoy para coqueteos y mucho menos en estas circunstancias. No lo conozco, ni quiero hacerlo, además tengo cosas muchísimo más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con usted —afirmé, pero él hizo caso omiso a mis palabras.

—Le ofrezco disculpas señorita, pero es imposible no admirar tal belleza. New York es grande, pero no lo es tanto como para no haber conocido una mujer tan hermosa como usted. ¿Dónde estaba escondida?

—No estoy para perder mi tiempo con usted, tengo mucho que hacer. Entiéndase con Taylor, él sabrá cómo solucionar esto —respondí, tratando de evitar sus palabras.

En mi mente pensaba que debía haberle hecho caso a Taylor, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que el hombre era hermoso, tanto que dolía. Pero cuando estaba a punto de subir a mi auto, él me gritó:

—Por lo menos me gustaría saber su nombre…

—Soy Isabella Swan —respondí, finalmente.

Entonces, sus ojos brillaron.

—Siento el incidente, pero me alegro de haberla conocido. Espero volver a verla de nuevo —volvió a gritar en mi dirección.

En ese momento sonreí sin que él se diera cuenta, me causaba risa la forma en que había tomado toda la situación.

Pasé el resto del viaje a la empresa pensando en qué había significado para ese hombre, y que encanto que tenía, no podía ser cierto.

Olvidé todo el incidente, y así se me fue la mañana muy rápido.

Mi padrastro era muy puntual, estaba a las 12 en punto esperándome para ir almorzar y luego acompañarme a ver a papá. Cuando lo vi me abrazó fuerte y me preguntó si estaba bien, Alice le había contado todo.

—No pasó nada, estoy sana y salva.

Mis palabras parecieron aliviarlo y al parecer no le había dicho nada a mamá, aunque fuera la mayor, era a la que Charlie más quería de mis hermanos, ya que había sido la que tuvo que enfrentar todo. Él se había encariñado mucho conmigo cuando me conoció, era una adolecente y él fue quien me guió en todo. Le agradecía mucho lo que hizo por mí, y lamenté mucho que mamá no quisiera darle hijos propios, pero él, por el amor que sentía por ella, lo había aceptado y nos había querido a nosotros como a sus propios hijos. Tenía que decir que la belleza de mi madre era absoluta, ella era rubia, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y muy dulce; tal vez eso le alcanzaba a él. Yo no me parecía mucho a ella, más bien a papá.

—Por más grande que seas siempre serás mi nena, mi nena pero más grande y madura. Anda… vamos a almorzar —me dijo Charlie en el oído, y me causó mucha risa.

Le di una gran sonrisa y nos tomamos las manos, así solíamos andar por la calle. Decidimos caminar, ya que, Swan Advertising Company estaba en el centro de Nueva York. Fuimos a comer pizza, él sabía que me encantaba. Entramos a NY PIZZA, era mi favorita, y como Charlie ya sabía lo que me gustaba pidió una pizza de salami y queso, y malteada de chocolate. Lo miré y sonreí.

— ¡Me gustaría verte sonreír todo el tiempo! —me dijo.

—Sólo tú lo haces Charlie, sabes que te quiero mucho.

—Eso no hace falta que lo digas, yo lo sé Bells.

Después de comer nos dirigimos al cementerio, fue muy duro para mí llegar a ese lugar. En el camino habíamos comprado unas hermosas flores para papá, y recordé el día en que escogí la placa para poner en su tumba; coloqué su nombre en grande "_Billy_ _Swan_ _II_" y debajo decía "_Permaneceremos juntos aun después de tu muerte"_.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y Charlie me abrazó fuerte.

—Yo sé que es duro para ti, sé que lo extrañas, pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar para ti siempre que me necesites —me susurró.

—Gracias por amarme Charlie, gracias por todo.

A veces creía que mi padre había mandado a mi padrastro para remplazar su lugar. Siempre me había preguntado cómo podrían haber dos personas tan parecidas en su manera de ser, quizá por eso mamá se había enamorado de él y se habían acoplado tanto.

— ¿En qué piensas nena? —me preguntó Charlie.

—En mamá… en que ya sé por qué Renée Dwyer o debo decir Swan se casó contigo… eres un excelente esposo y padre. Lo digo por el amor incondicional que has tenido para mí y mis hermanos.

—Eso lo he hecho porque, desde el momento que me casé con tu madre, los acepté a ustedes como mis hijos y eso son para mí. Pero tengo que confesar que tú eres mi preferida, porque eres una jovencita muy valiente. Y a partir de hoy quiero que me prometas que pensarás más en ti y tu felicidad… —pidió con una sonrisa—. Prométemelo nena…

—Lo voy a intentar Charlie… —Él gruñó ante mi respuesta—. Está bien, te lo prometo —respondí riendo por su actitud.

Le había pedido a Taylor que se adelantara, ya que, Charlie quería llevarme a mi apartamento. He vivido sola desde los 21 años, pues quería sentirme libre y no asfixiada. Quería mi independencia, aunque me gustaba la compañía de mamá, tenía que reconocer que me gustaba estar sola. Por lo general siempre me quedaba trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

En ese momento mi padrastro me preguntó algo, pero estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no escuché muy bien lo que me dijo.

—Discúlpame Charlie, no te escuché.

— ¿Vas a ir a cenar con nosotros hoy? —volvió a preguntar.

—Oh rayos… disculpa lo había olvidado.

— ¿Qué pasa Bells?

Hoy era día de cena familiar, era una tradición desde hace seis años.

—Se me olvidó la cena —respondí a su pregunta y él me miró asombrado—. Sí, lo sé, no volverá a pasar… ahí estaré como siempre.

—Además tus hermanos quieren hablar contigo de su futuro.

— ¿Es un chiste verdad? ¿Mis hermanos hablar de su futuro? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Que conste que ellos lo dijeron, Bella

—Eso da risa Charlie, pero ok. Ahí estaré.

Llegamos a mi apartamento, que estaba ubicado en Central Park West, en el edificio de apartamentos de lujos Beresford.

Llegamos más rápido de lo normal y Charlie se despidió de mí justo en la puerta del elevador.

—Nos vemos esta noche a las siete, Bella.

—Vale, Charlie.

Ahí, como todas las noches, estaba el portero Mike que siempre me saludaba con una sonrisa cálida. Llegué al piso 15, donde se encontraba mi apartamento. Tenía que reconocer que, aunque lo ostentoso no me gustaba, mi apartamento era hermoso y lujoso. En el momento que lo vi sabía que le pondría mi sello personal, tenía unos hermosos pisos de madera, paredes blancas, pero la decoración era una combinación de rojo y dorado; me encantaba, pero tenía que dejar de admirar mi apartamento para alistarme para la cena.

Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, estaré actualizando cada 15 días.

Que les pareció el accidente de bella….

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. 2 capitulo : la cena

Nota: este es mi primer fanfic, es una idea loca que salió de mi cabeza los personajes no me pertenecen son de la inteligente, talentosa y hermosa Stephenie Meyer. El resultado de esta historia nace del inmenso amor que siento por la saga que capturo mi alma y corazón desde el principio.

Este fic va dedicado a mi beta flor carrizo muchas gracias flor por esto, al grupo en Facebook groups/FFAddiction/ FFAD (twilight) , a las diseñadoras de FFAD en especial a Martina Bennett.

**Capítulo 2: La cena**

.

Cuando entré a mi hermoso y cálido apartamento, que tanto amaba, tiré mi abrigo y me recosté en la cama. Todavía me quedaban tres horas para arreglarme para la cena, pero tenía que escoger un vestido hermoso y perfecto de la nueva colección que mi excéntrica madre había escogido para mí, y los había enviado con Taylor la semana pasada, de los que no había usado ninguno.

Me imaginaba la cara de mi madre al verme con uno de los vestidos que con tanto amor había escogido y que, por cierto, eran hermosos, ya que, ella era una excelente diseñadora. Por un momento recordé la nota que me envió la semana pasada a mi oficina junto con los vestidos:

"_La próxima semana es el lanzamiento de mi nueva colección. Te espero hija, donde siempre._

_Mamá"_

Y, también recordé en ese momento que no le había dicho nada a Jessica, ese día no podía fallarle.

Me concentré en escoger un vestido, siempre pensaba que los vestidos que mi madre escogía eran demasiado descubiertos para mí, pero no quería incomodarla; además Alice y su novio, mi mejor amigo Jasper, decían que me veía hermosa, sexy y que cualquier hombre se derretiría ante mí. Escogí un vestido de color rojo muy hermoso, tenía un escote hasta la mitad de la espalda y en la parte de adelante, también, tenía un escote atrevido con unas piedras que adornaban algunas partes del borde del vestido, sin dejar de mencionar que el restaurante al que íbamos se lo merecía.

Por un momento sonreí y me animé. Me di un baño de agua caliente y burbujas para relajarme, empecé a cambiarme y me coloqué los aderezos que Charlie me había regalado mi pasado cumpleaños. Decidí usar un perfume que mamá me había obsequiado del último viaje que había hecho a París para promocionar su última colección. Al terminar de alistarme el portero llamó por el teléfono para avisar que Taylor estaba esperando por mí.

Decidí bajar pues sólo faltaban 30 minutos para las siete, y mamá se enojaría si llegaba tarde. Recordé que en la mañana le había pedido a Alice que fuera junto con Jasper a la cena, estaba segura que mamá estaría muy contenta de que ellos estuvieran ahí, ella los adoraba.

Cuando subí a mi auto Taylor ya los había recogido y ellos estaban dentro. Los saludé con un beso y un abrazo. Alice lucía muy hermosa y Jasper muy elegante, él era precioso, los dos eran afortunados por tenerse uno al otro. Sabía que en algún momento me dirían que se casarían, eran inseparables, y por un momento sentí envidia de la buena, por no tener algo así.

Entre carcajadas y risas llegamos a nuestro destino.

Charlie había decidido esperar en la puerta del The Mezzanine Restaurant, un hermoso y lujoso restaurante de comida internacional ubicado en Time Square. Cuando bajamos del auto los halagos de Charlie no se hicieron esperar, por supuesto nos dijo a Alice y a mí que nos veíamos preciosas.

Entramos al restaurante, de música de fondo tenían una canción que me gustaba mucho _Flightless_ _Bird_ _American_ _Mouth._ Charlie nos dirigió a la mesa donde mis hermanos y mamá nos estaban esperando. Como yo pensaba mamá se alegró de ver mucho a Alice y Jasper y, por supuesto, le encantó que llevara puesto uno de los vestidos que me había obsequiado. La saludé con un abrazo.

—Sé que has estado muy triste hoy, pero es hora de olvidarse de la tristeza —me susurró al oído.

En el fondo del corazón quería ser feliz como mi madre, sabía que ella lo era. Para no preocuparla le di una sonrisa y me senté en el lugar que me correspondía en la mesa.

No podía negar que en el transcurso de la cena nos reímos hasta cansarnos, y me sorprendí al notar que el mesero a mi derecha me sirvió una copa de un vino que no habíamos ordenado, y me sentí extrañada.

—El caballero que está en la mesa a su espalda le envía esta botella de vino y esta nota —susurró.

"_Espero sea de tu agrado, no me la devuelvas por favor. Esta es mi manera de disculparme por el incidente de esta mañana._

_Atte. Edward Cullen."_

Con mi codo golpeé a Alice que estaba sentada a mi lado.

—Mira hacia atrás —pedí—. ¿Reconoces al caballero que me ha regalado esta botella de vino? —susurré.

—Es el mismo con el que chocamos en la mañana —respondió asombrada.

Me quedé pasmada, y pensé: _¿será New York tan pequeño como para encontrármelo de nuevo? _

Entonces decidí mirarlo y con la copa en la mano me giré. Él también me estaba mirando fijamente y elevó su copa como haciendo el gesto de brindar por mí. Decidí enviarle una nota de agradecimiento, alentada por Alice, para no pasar por mal educada. Le escribí:

"_Gracias, pero no tenía que molestarse, es uno de mis vinos favoritos._

_Atte. Isabella Swan"_

Después de cinco minutos obtuve una respuesta de su parte:

"_No es ninguna molestia y me alegra haber acertado. _

_Fue un placer verla de nuevo._

_Atte. Edward Cullen"_

Me sonrojé por sus palabras, no estaba segura si él tenía algún interés en mí, pero no podía negarme a mí misma que el gesto del vino había sido acertado.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Charlie, como siempre, no dejó que nadie pagara la cuenta.

—Bella. —Escuché mi nombre al mismo tiempo, eran Seth y Leah.

—Mañana iremos a tu oficina, pero quiero saber si puedes atendernos —preguntó Leah.

—Sí, claro, saben que siempre tengo tiempo para ustedes.

Por un momento pensé que desde que había tenido que hacerme cargo de todo no compartía con mis hermanos, aunque me causó mucha curiosidad saber qué tenían que hablar conmigo. Hice caso omiso a mis curiosidades y nos retiramos del restaurante. Mamá, Charlie y mis hermanos se despidieron de Alice, Jasper y de mí. Los tres esperamos hasta que se fueran para abordar el auto, donde Taylor nos esperaba.

Me llamó mucho la atención escuchar mi nombre a lo lejos, así que me di vuelta. Esa voz era la de Edward Cullen, no sabía la razón pero la recordaba muy bien.

—Isabella, espera un momento. ¿Te vas tan rápido? —preguntó.

—Sí, tengo que trabajar mañana —respondí.

—Esperaba que me dejaras admirar tu belleza por mucho más tiempo, ese vestido rojo te hace lucir más que hermosa —susurró.

Eso causó que me sonrojara y sonreí.

— ¿Sabe una cosa señorita Swan? Tiene una sonrisa hermosa, me gustaría verla muy seguido. ¿Por qué no te quedas y tomas unas copas conmigo?

Pero, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Alice jaló mi brazo,

—Ni se te ocurra decir que no, ve Bella, distráete —me susurró al oído Alice.

Él interrumpió ese momento con su hermosa voz.

—No te preocupes, yo la llevo de regreso a casa.

—Disculpa Edward, ella es Alice y él es Jasper, son mis mejores amigos —los presenté.

—Estoy segura que Bella aceptará tu invitación —Alice le dijo.

—Pensé que tu nombre era Isabella,

—Ah, sí, lo es. Pero me gusta que me llamen Bella.

No me di cuenta en qué momento Alice abordó el auto junto con Jasper y se marcharon, miré el auto con atención; pero esa voz tan sensual me distrajo y olvidé todo el enfado con Alice por haberme dejado a aquí.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Bella también? —preguntó.

—Sí, me gusta más que me llamen Bella y no Isabella.

—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, aunque no puedo negar que fue con la ayuda de tu amiga.

Le sonreí por la forma en que lo dijo, en mi mente pensaba que hacía mucho tiempo no tomaba unas copas y menos con un hombre tan atractivo como él. No sabía qué pasaba pero su presencia me ponía muy nerviosa, y parecía que él lo notaba. Entramos al restaurante de nuevo y empezamos a beber unas copas de vino.

—Me pregunto… ¿por qué no nos habíamos conocido antes?

—Creo que a pesar de todo New York sí es grande.

—Mmm… ¿Dónde trabajas, Edward?

—En el One World Trade Center —respondió.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿En qué piso trabajas? —pregunté.

—En el piso 12 —respondió—, administro una constructora que mi padre me heredó.

—Se me hace muy extraño que nunca nos hayamos cruzado en el edificio, Edward.

—Lo mismo me estoy preguntando ahora mismo.

Su comentario me hizo sonreír.

—Pero al menos tenemos algo en común, los dos hemos heredado algo de nuestros padres.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó.

—Porque mi padre me heredó su fortuna, precisamente hoy hace doce años que murió.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró y frotó su mano en mi mejilla.

—Está bien, pero… ¿tu padre aún vive? —pregunté

—Oh… Sí, lo que pasa es que él es médico cirujano y decidió retirarse del negocio de la construcción para hacerse cargo de su propia clínica.

—Ah, ahora entiendo —respondí.

No sabía por qué pero me sentía muy cómoda hablando con él. Él me hizo muchas preguntas, como si quisiera saber todo de mí en una sola noche.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber tanto de mí y en una noche? —pregunté.

—Porque no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocerte muy bien, y además quiero dejarte una buena impresión, para poder verte de nuevo otro día… Aunque, bueno… lo del accidente no es una buena. Disculpa de nuevo y no te preocupes el daño de tu auto, está arreglado.

—Parece que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo —respondí.

—No te imaginas lo importante que es tu opinión para mí —susurró

—Me enojé mucho en ese momento, pero ya pasó y acepto tus disculpas.

De pronto me distraje y me hundí en mis pensamientos con una pregunta que taladraba la mente: _¿por qué es tan importante para él que yo tenga un buen concepto acerca de él?_

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando me tomó de la mano para entregarme su tarjeta. Entonces yo saqué una de mi pequeño bolso y se la entregué.

—No hubiese querido que esta noche acabara nunca, Bella, pero mejor te llevo a casa, es tarde.

En realidad, quería disfrutar más de la compañía de ese hermoso hombre que había causado algo muy extraño en mí, como una atracción instantánea.

Cuando abrió la puerta para que entrara en su auto me presentó a su chofer, quien, por lo que él me dijo, llevaba trabajando para él seis años y su nombre era James. Abordé el auto y él me acompañó en la parte de atrás. Durante el camino no me quitó la mirada de encima, y cuando él se descuidaba yo también lo miraba. Era tan hermoso, tan elegante y tan atractivo, y no podía evitar pensar si yo causaba ese mismo efecto en él.

Me sorprendió mucho escuchar de su boca:

—Si estás pensando si me pareces hermosa y atractiva, no te equivocas. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Bajé mi cara y sólo pensaba en cómo podía saber lo que estaba pensando. Él tomó mi cara y la levantó.

—No te avergüences, eres hermosa y cualquier hombre moriría por estar a tu lado, pero yo tengo ese gusto esta noche y me gustaría poder tener el placer de nuevo —dijo.

En ese momento incómodo agradecí haber llegado al apartamento, pero no me escapé por mucho tiempo, ya que, al bajar del auto me tomó de la mano.

—No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo otro día? —preguntó.

—Tal vez, veremos —respondí.

— ¡A mí me encantaría! Te convenceré.

—No lo dudo —susurré.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurró al oído:

—No te voy a dejar escapar. Que sueñes conmigo.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Me quedé muy sorprendida con sus palabras, pero a la vez sabía que me encantaría volver a verlo. Nos dijimos adiós, pero no quería hacerlo.

Subí a mi departamento y me coloqué un pijama muy caliente, ya que, después de mi escote de esta noche estaba congelada. A pesar de que llevé mi abrigo, el frío era impresionante, pero llegó un momento en que no lo sentí, y fue cuando Edward estaba susurrando a mi oído.

Me acosté en mi cama y me dormí pensando en él.

Esa noche soñé que me tomaba por la cintura y me besaba apasionadamente, como hace mucho tiempo nadie lo hacía.

Espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza pero estaba un poco mal de salud. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, estaré actualizando dentro de 15 días.

Que les pareció el repentino y casual encuentro de Edward y bella….

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. 3 capitulo: sorpresa

Nota: este es mi primer fanfic, es una idea loca que salió de mi cabeza los personajes no me pertenecen son de la inteligente, talentosa y hermosa Stephenie Meyer. El resultado de esta historia nace del inmenso amor que siento por la saga que capturo mi alma y corazón desde el principio.

Este fic va dedicado a mi beta flor carrizo muchas gracias flor por esto, al grupo en Facebook groups/FFAddiction/ FFAD (twilight) , a las diseñadoras de FFAD en especial a Martina Bennett. Gracias por todos sus reviews

Quiero pedirles mil disculpas por el retraso, pero tuve muchos trabajos de la universidad.

**Capítulo 3: sorpresa**

Esa mañana me desperté muy contenta, a diferencia de la mañana del día anterior que no había sido muy buena, pero la verdad era que después de esa noche única con Edward Cullen y además ese sueño que había tenido había causado algo especial en mí.

No sabía qué pasaba con ese hombre, si era ver sus ojos mirarme tan fijamente y de tal manera en aquel sueño, sentir sus labios sobre los míos… Me hubiese gustado que la primera cosa que hubiera visto al despertarme hubiesen sido sus ojos. De pronto me asombré de mis pensamientos y me dije a mí misma en voz alta:

— ¿Qué es lo que estás sintiendo? Tan sólo lo conoces Bella, tienes que tomarlo con calma. Quizás esto no llegue a nada.

Escuché mi celular timbrar y era un e-mail de Edward, había olvidado que habíamos intercambiados e-mails anoche.

_Espero que este día sea maravilloso para ti, porque mi mañana está muy bonita. Aunque a mi día sólo le falta una cosa._

_Edward._

Sonreí al leer su mensaje, y lo releí antes de contestar:

_¿Se puede saber qué es, señor Cullen?_

_Bella._

_Esperaba que pudieras adivinarlo._

_Edward._

Me sorprendió su respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo pensé en lo que iba a responderle.

_No soy buena para las adivinanzas._

_Bella._

Sospechaba lo que iba a responder, pero no quise hacerme ilusiones, no quería sentirme desilusionada después.

_Pues poder ver tu rostro de nuevo, eso haría que mi día fuese totalmente perfecto._

_Edward._

Su respuesta me emocionó demasiado, más de lo normal. Pataleé acostada sobre mi cama, parecía una niña pequeña a la cual le regalan un juguete nuevo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan feliz por algo.

En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que yo podría sacar un poco de tiempo para ver a Edward, pero no quería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones… Así que suspiré, dejé mi celular un momento sobre la cama y medité muy bien mi respuesta. No le podía hacer las cosas tan fáciles.

_Lo siento mucho, pero eso no se va a poder. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy._

_Bella._

_¡Lo sabía!_

_Edward._

Leer su respuesta me produjo mucha risa, esperaba otra respuesta de su parte. La verdad era que él era impredecible.

_¿Qué sabías?_

_Bella._

_Sabía que esa iba a ser tu respuesta._

_Edward._

_Y si sabías lo que te iba a contestar, ¿por qué lo preguntaste?_

_Bella_

_Guardaba la esperanza que dijeras que sí._

_Edward._

Esa respuesta avivaba una esperanza en mi corazón. Él tenía todo lo que una mujer podía desear: era hermoso y muy inteligente, aunque un poco terco y persuasivo, por lo menos hasta ahora esas eran las cualidades y defectos que había podido observar en él. Tenía que reconocer que él lograba estremecer mi corazón, pero no sabía si era capaz de enamorarme de él.

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que se me hacía tarde, así que le envié un email de despedida sin darle tregua a contestar. Arrojé mi celular a la cama y luego entré a mi baño y me di una ducha.

Me vestí con un conjunto de pantalón y blusa de color negro de la colección de invierno de mamá y escogí una larga chaqueta de color rojo con guantes que combinaban con el conjunto. Al salir de mi apartamento sentía que estaba congelándome, hacía mucho frío, minutos antes el portero me había llamado por el teléfono para avisarme que habían venido por mí.

Cuando bajé, para mi sorpresa, había un ramo de flores esperándome en la portería del edificio y Taylor estaba muy sonriente. Me sorprendí, pues no imaginaba quién había enviado esas flores, decidí recibirlas y entrar en el auto. En el transcurso del camino observé bien las flores, eran mis preferidas, rosas rojas, tenían un delicioso aroma y encontré la tarjeta, esta decía:

_Gracias por una linda noche, ojalá se repita. Que tengas una linda mañana y ojalá pienses en mí._

_Atte. Edward Cullen._

Me sorprendió leer el contenido de la tarjeta, pero en el fondo de mi corazón deseaba con toda mi alma que el remitente dijera su nombre.

Cuando llegué a la oficina Jessica estaba esperando por mí como todos los días. Me llevó una taza de café y unos panecillos, ya que siempre acostumbraba a desayunar en la oficina, mientras me leía la agenda del día.

Mientras buscaba unos papeles en mi escritorio tropecé con la taza de café en mi mano y manché todo mi traje con café, gracias a Dios había colgado mi abrigo antes de sentarme. Maldije en mi interior pero después de unos minutos tenía otro traje para colocarme, Jessica guardaba un traje que hace días la había mandado a llevar a la lavandería. Le agradecí por eso, así que me cambié de traje y seguí escuchando mi agenda.

La primera reunión que tenía era con mis hermanos que estaban a punto de llegar, había olvidado por completo que, en la cena de ayer, me habían dicho que querían hablar conmigo. Luego de que Jess me dijera acerca de todos mis compromisos llegó Alice a mi oficina en cuanto se enteró de que ya había llegado.

Ni siquiera me saludó, sólo preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te fue anoche?, cuéntame todos los detalles.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás? Bien, Alice, ¿y tú? —dije irónica.

—Disculpa, tienes la razón. Perdón por no saludar, pero quiero saberlo todo.

—Nos tomamos unas copas de vino, hablamos de nuestras vidas y luego me llevó a casa.

— ¿Sólo eso? No puedo creerlo, ¿ni siquiera un abrazo, un beso?

— ¿Por quién me tomas Alice?

—Sí, tienes razón… es que me emocioné.

—Esta mañana me envió un ramo de rosas rojas y hemos estado intercambiando e-mails.

— ¿Me estás mintiendo, Isabella Swan?, ¿no hubo ni siquiera un beso?

—No, Alice Cullen, no pasó nada de eso

— ¡No puedo creerlo, Bella! Tuviste a mi hermano, el hombre más guapo del mundo, y no lo besaste. ¿Qué te pasa? —gritó eufórica.

Me sorprendió escuchar de la boca de Alice la palabra hermano, pero cuando iba a reclamarle llegaron mis hermanos y sólo pude decirle que hablaríamos seriamente después.

Este era un día de sorpresas para mí, primero las rosas, luego las palabras de Alice y ahora la conversación con mis hermanos.

Al sentir la presencia de mis hermanos en mi oficina me olvidé por un momento de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor y centré mi cabeza en ellos.

Me saludaron con tanto agrado y me dieron un abrazo fuerte, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía su amor. Me había perdido tantas cosas por estar en frente del negocio, pero también sabía que mi padre quiso que fuera así. Los vi muy nerviosos así que decidí ser yo quien iniciara la conversación.

—Charlie me dijo ayer que querían hablar conmigo, supongo que para eso están aquí. Escuchen, sé que no he sido la mejor hermana del mundo, que no he estado ahí cuando más me necesitaban, pero quiero que entiendan que no pude hacerme cargo de ustedes como debía, me hubiese gustado darles consejos y comportarme como la hermana mayor que soy, pero pensé, en ese momento, que lo más importante era velar por su futuro y también cumplir la última voluntad de papá.

En ese momento observé una lágrima caer sobre las mejillas de mis hermanos. Sabía que ellos me habían necesitado mucho pero había preferido concentrarme en otras cosas antes de recordar que papá ya no estaba, hasta que llegó Charlie.

Aún recuerdo el día que mamá me llamó muy temprano para decirme que había una cena y que necesitaba que fuera, que era muy importante para ella. Cuando llegué, observé a ese hombre alto, con ojos oscuros mirarme con mucha ternura, pero tenía que reconocer que al principio sentí mucha desconfianza. Era extraño que mamá nos presentara a su novio, pensé que no se casaría o comprometería de nuevo, aunque no me agradaba mucho la idea no dije nada, todo siguió su ritmo.

Charlie se ganó mi cariño poco a poco, se encargó de mis hermanos, estuvo con ellos, los apoyó en sus carreras y después de un año de noviazgo con mamá se casaron. Desde ese día lo había querido y aceptado como un padre, y él lo había sido para mí, de alguna manera. Ya no sentía tanto el vacío de la ausencia de papá.

Desperté de ese recuerdo al escuchar la voz de mi hermana Leah.

—Nosotros no te guardamos ninguna tipo de rencor Bella, todo lo contrario, estamos muy agradecidos. En gran parte, todo lo que somos te lo debemos a ti, a Charlie y Renée. No creas que estamos aquí para reclamarte algo, todo lo contrario.

—Hemos querido hablar contigo, pero siempre estás ocupada —interfirió Seth.

—Yo jamás estaría ocupada para ustedes, son mis hermanos.

—Tal vez lo sentíamos así —respondieron ambos al unísono.

—Pero de lo que queremos hablarte es de responsabilidades, Bella.

¿Mis hermanos hablarme de responsabilidades? Al parecer mis pequeños hermanos querían su independencia. Por supuesto ellos eran menores que yo, Seth tenía 21 años y Leah 20. Los dos habían terminados sus carreras universitarias, ella estudió diseño gráfico y de interiores, y él administración de empresas y publicidad.

Al ver en su rostro que lo que me estaban diciendo iba en serio toda mi atención fue para ellos.

—Quiero mi propio dinero, independizarme de ti y de mamá —casi gritó Leah.

Y Seth también quería lo mismo. Leah me propuso trabajar en publicidad Swan en un área relacionada con su carrera, y Seth quería que le diera a cargo una de las empresas de la familia, no le importaba si era la más pequeña de todas.

En principio dudé pero, finalmente, comprendí que ellos tenían derechos y que de esa manera podía estar un poco más holgada de tantas responsabilidades.

Mi respuesta ante sus peticiones fue:

—Leah, Alice está encargada del área de publicidad de la empresa, tú podrías trabajar en un cargo de diseñadora gráfica en su equipo.

—Me encantaría, así más adelante te demostraría que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Estoy segura que sí, Leah —respondí—. Seth, a ti te ofrezco manejar las tres cadenas de negocios que tenemos en New York, Los Ángeles y Las Vegas de la revista Swan. Manejarás la de New York por ahora y sí después de tres meses todo va bien, te entregaré la administración de las otras dos.

Respiré profundo antes de dirigirme de nuevo a Leah.

—Y a ti también Leah… Le diré a Alice que te coloqué en un puesto de diseñadora como los demás y después de dos o tres meses, si todo va bien, serás jefe del área de publicidad en alguna de la sedes de la revista.

Al principio pensé que no les gustarían mis proposiciones y mis condiciones pero las aceptaron con agrado, haciéndome saber que iban a ser los mejores trabajadores que hubiera tenido. Se fueron muy contentos de mi oficina, pero no antes de informarles a los dos que mañana muy temprano iniciarían sus labores.

Pensé que esto podría darme un respiro y que ya era hora de que mis hermanos se independizaran, me alegré por su comportamiento y me sentí orgullosa. Pero no podía olvidarme que tenía un asunto pendiente con Alice, así que cuando mis hermanos se marcharon llamé por teléfono a Jessica y le pedí que nadie nos interrumpiera.

Alice llegó a mi oficina muy nerviosa, lo primero que salió de su boca fue:

—Discúlpame Bella, no quería ocultártelo, debí decírtelo.

—No puedo creer que me mintieras, Alice Cullen. Yo pensaba que él era otro tipo de Cullen, pero no tu hermano. Somos amigas hace diez años y no sabía que tenías otro hermano, pensé que sólo era Emmett.

—Lo siento, Bella. Si me dejas que te explique lo vas a entender mejor.

—Es mejor que me expliques muy bien, no sé si tengas conciencia de que esto daña nuestra amistad… se supone que esto es a base de confianza.

—No soy perfecta, Bella, tú sabes que mi amistad hacia ti es totalmente sincera y sin condiciones.

—Yo tampoco soy perfecta Alice. Mancho mi ropa casi todas las mañanas, si no fuera por Jess siempre luciría horrible; mi mamá tiene que actualizar mi guardarropas porque no tengo tiempo; soy una maldita compulsiva con el trabajo; soy una mala hermana y una mala hija… pero trato de mejorar y lo único en lo que pensé que era exitosa era en ser una buena amiga, pero me doy cuenta que no.

—No digas eso.

—Sí, lo digo, porque me doy cuenta que no tienes la suficiente confianza para decirme que tenías un hermano aparte de Emmett.

—Entiendo si no quieres escuchar nada ahora, mejor vuelvo cuando te sientas más tranquila.

— ¡NO!, explícame ahora. ¿Por qué me mentiste? —grité exasperada.

Espero les haya gustado este tercer capítulo, Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, estaré actualizando dentro de 15 días.

Que les pareció la conversación de bella y sus hermanos, y la mentira de Alice será que bella será capaz de perdonarla.

Nos leemos pronto…


End file.
